


Warm (pencil drawing)

by seiji



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hot Chocolate, John's Christmas Jumper, Schmoop, Sherlock takes his hot beverages with mountains of whipped cream and cinnamon, platonic tea mugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiji/pseuds/seiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a ridiculous fluffy schmoopy drawing of John serving Sherlock hot cocoa in accordance with hipsterdraco[.]tumblr's Johnlock gift exchange prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm (pencil drawing)

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my tumblr at http://4seiji.tumblr.com/post/31831644490


End file.
